Iron Nations
Iron Nations is an Alt-History/Sci-Fi Roleplaying Project that began on June 2018 and ended on January 2020. The Project was created firstly by J. Espinosa some time prior to 2018, and then furtherly developed by J. Hernández, S.I. Blümel, T. Malfetano and IN's creator J. Espinosa. Iron Nations (the first RP, not the Franchise) is considered the starting point in the Iron Nations Timeline. Image credit to Didier Graffet Chapters Chapter One: The Superelements As Chilean Miners discover a mysterious 'super element' in the south. Nations from all over the world fight and build steam-powered machines to continue the massive arms race. As political tensions rise, Northumbria might not end up being the peaceful nation it swore to be. Chapter Two: The Dark Continent As the Northumbrian War ends. Something is asleep, stirring from time to time in the darkest depths of the ocean. The Great One is asleep, but something might awaken the one to end Earth. The tides are rising and the Dark Continent is coming. The Iron Nations are broken after the devastating war, and time is running out before CthulhuCuthulu was created by H.P. Lovecraft and his dark army arise. Chapter Three: Expansion Cthulhu has been neutralized. The Nations, now recovered, must survive in this unforgiving world. The arms race comes to an abrupt stop and a massive crash shakes the world. Tensions between Mexico and Malfetania are at an all time high and the mediterranean waters are just about to become red. Chapter Four: Not Alone The Tensions begin to cool as the Greece-Turkey Crisis ends in a mutual agreement between Malfetania and Mexico. But as the nations think all problems have ended. A mysterious man starts appearing to the Kaiser himself bringing prophecies of death and alien invasions, this leads to the creation of the Terran Defence Organization and the first ever machine that will make humanity travel the multiverse for the first time. Chapter Five: The Battle for Sol The end of Earth is near as the fierce QuThe Qu are inspired by the Qu from All Tomorrows by Nemo Ramjet a.k.a. C.M. Kosemen discover humanity and the Terrorist Organizations bomb the mightiest nations. What will the Iron Nations do when the Qu reach the solar system. And most important of all, will the Cosmos Man return before its too late? Chapter Six: Extinction Earth has been destroyed and now pockets of the former nations are scattered all throughout space, searching for a home. All hope seems lost, but there seems to be something in the galactic map, and it might be the only hope for humanity to survive. Chapter I: The Superelements In 1913, the Patagonian Confederation discoveres the element of Metahulla, leading it to win the War of the Pacific with weapons derived from it. In Germany, Senator Wolfgang Blümel leads a revolt against Prussia, using Metahulla to create new weapons and an Airship. In America, the new Mexican Empire begins conquering the Centroamerican nations, Wolfgang Blümel's forces take Berlin and Blümelreich is created. Despite Constantinean efforts to maintain order, General George's forces rise up against the government. In Mexico, a new element is discovered: Mexicanium. Blümelreich and Espinosan colonies are set up in Africa. Blümelreich discovers Voltanium, a new element. In Constantinia, General George takes control of Washington DC. Malfetania invades and annexes Napoli, ending the Second Risorgimento. General George forms the Georgian Republic and makes peace with Constantinia. Blümelreich invades Northumbria and takes southern Norway and Sweden. Georgian scientists discover the new element of Georganium. Using this new element, George conquers Canada. Due to the discovery of new elements, Malfetania calls for a conference in Milan to discuss matters of the "Superelements". Mexico, Blümelreich, Espinosa and Georgia are invited. An agreement is reached, known as the Treaty of Milan. Due to a communication error, Mexico drops an EMP on Washington DC, which is controlled by Constatinia. A trial is held in Milan to punish the man responsible. During the trial, a bomb goes off and injures all members present. The bomb was from Northumbria, who then declare war alongside Constantinia on Mexico, Georgia, Blümelreich, Espinosa and Malfetania. This marks the beining of the Northumbrian War. Mexican forces advanced into Constantinia while Blümelreich attacked Northumbria. Later, Espinosan forces began a push towards london while Malfetanian fleets sail north. Blümelreich lands forces on Helsinki while Espinosan forces begin the Siege of London. Blümelreich nukes Helsinki and then captures the Northumbrian Emperor. A Task Force led by the SMS Malfetania destroys the Northumbrian Navy and lands forces on Narvik. Blümelreich transfers the Northumbrian Empreror to Malfetanian custody. Nothumbria and Constantinia surrender. Later the Treaty of Genoa determined the following: * The British Isles will be given to Espinosa. * The Faroe Isles will be under Blümelreich control. * Mexico will be given southern Constantinia and central Northumbria. * Georgia will be given American Northumbria. * Malfetania will be given Bermuda. * The rest of Constantinia and Northumbria will be reorganized into democracies. Chapter II: Expansion After the end of the Northumbrian War, Blümelreich and Patagonian forces found an ancient underwater temple, the Kaiser invites the leaders of the major nations to a meeting, under the pretext of a national holidy to celebrate the revolution. The leaders decide to make an international task force led by Captain Nemo. The task force encounters strange octopus monsters and leave. Meanwhile, Blümelreich invades Austria to unify the germanic lands.The Malfetanian Minister of Economy visits Belgrade to negotiate a trade deal with Serbia. He is assasinated by a supposed terrorist. Intelligence however links the terrorist to a government sponsored operation called Operation Trench. With this new information Malfetania declares war on Serbia and invades, with the objective of replacing the government. Mexico declares war on Greece under the pretext of avenging a mexican who was assaulted by a greek living in CDMX. Malfetania sends a fleet and blocks Gibraltar in defence of the Greeks. In response, Mexico sends the troops through Suez. Malfetania captures Belgrade and Serbia surrenders. Mexico nukes Athens. In defence of Greece, Malfetania rescues the Greek president and sets up a Greek government in exile in Crete. Malfetania also blockades the waters around Greece to cut off supply to the Mexican troops. Seeing no other choice, the Greek army surrenders to the Mexicans. Without any reason or explanation, Mexico declares war on Turkey. Mexican armies attack from the West. The newly constructed SMS Vaneri and a fleet go to the Bosphorus and take up postitions to defend Istanbul. Main Nations Blümelreich Malfetania Third Mexican Empire Georgian Republic Espinosan Republic/The Technocrate of Espinosa Enemy Factions Chimaera United Resolution Supremacy (URS) Real Monarchy Organization (RMO) Qu Dominion Cult of Cthulhu Northumbrian Empire Constantinia FNA Sequels Official Episodes Iron Nations Iron Nations: Phoenix Iron Nations: Resurgence Iron Nations: Fallout Iron Nations: Interstellar Iron Nations: Legacy Alternate Universes (Non-Canon) Georgia's Reign Rise of the New World Order Rise of the North The QuTerran Army Sins of the New Regime War of the Metahumans Commonwealth of Man The Broken Veil Credits